Eric Cartman
Eric Theodore Cartman, comunemente conosciuto come Cartman, è uno dei personaggi principali della serie animata South Park, insieme con Stan, Kyle e Kenny. Si caratterizza come il personaggio più cattivo, antagonista e antieroe della serie. È il personaggio più amato dai fan della serie, tanto che molti episodi sono interamente dedicati alle sue malefatte. Biografia Cartman è un bambino obeso di nove anni studente della scuola elementare di South Park. Inizialmente, Cartman veniva utilizzato per lo più come capro espiatorio per il cinismo degli altri bambini, che lo insultavano per l'aspetto fisico e i facili costumi della madre e lo coinvolgevano in giochi sadici (come quello dell'episodio 1x01 "Cartman si becca una sonda anale", nel quale viene legato ad un albero come esca per gli alieni che gli hanno inserito una sonda nel retto). Dopo poche puntate, l'importanza satirica di Cartman viene valorizzata, lasciando emergere le sue caratteristiche principali. Il bambino sembra essere una sorta di personificazione amplificata dell'americano medio: ignorante, obeso, razzista e profondamente egoista. Cartman non mostra capacità di empatia, è insensibile alla pietà, non ha dei veri amici (in una puntata viene spiegato che il suo ingresso nel gruppetto di bambini è avvenuto grazie ai suoi continui insulti a Pip, il bambino inglese, che lo hanno reso "fico"). Viene spesso preso in giro dai suoi amici per la sua stazza, ad esempio con l'epiteto fat ass (culo grasso, tradotto nella fantasiosa versione italiana come "culacchione"), nella serie non riveste però il ruolo di "vittima". Al contrario è cinico, narcisista e paradigmaticamente malvagio. Nell'episodio 4x01 "Il reato di odio di Cartman", si rende protagonista di un atto d'odio razziale nei confronti di Token, suo compagno di classe di colore, e per questo finirà per scatenare un'enorme battaglia legale. Nella puntata 4x13 "L'astuccio del cacciatore", dimostra quanto sia insensibile alla sorte del mondo, quando preferisce tenere un astuccio-killer che può distruggere il pianeta solo per vantarsene con gli altri bambini. Nell'episodio 4x15 "Ciccia che ti riciccia", ha tentato di dimagrire prendendo parte, accettando la decisione di sua madre e dei suoi insegnanti preoccupati per lui, ad un campeggio per bambini obesi; una volta lì però metterà in piedi una messa in scena allo scopo di rimanere più a lungo possibile nella clinica per introdurre furtivamente e vendere a prezzi esorbitanti prodotti dolciari agli altri bambini, impedendo loro di perdere peso. La vera svolta in negativo del personaggio avviene con la quinta stagione. Nella prima puntata ("Scott Tenorman deve morire") si assiste ad una pura esplosione di sadismo "gratuito" da parte del bambino. In questo episodio, Cartman finisce vittima delle angherie di un ragazzino più grande di lui, Scott Tenorman, che lo truffa vendendogli dei peli pubici, facendogli credere che così facendo raggiungerà la pubertà. Scoperto l'inganno, Cartman tenta in tutti i modi di vendicarsi ma il suo nemico è più furbo di lui. Rodendo dalla rabbia, architetta un piano terribile: organizza una festa a base di chili e fa mangiare a Scott i suoi genitori. La puntata termina con Cartman che lecca voluttuosamente le lacrime dal volto disperato del ragazzo, come segno di vittoria. Questo episodio sarà più volte citato dallo stesso Cartman nelle puntate successive (interrogato a tradimento, minaccerà la sua insegnante borbottando che le farà mangiare i suoi genitori). Da quel momento Cartman diventa protagonista e responsabile di azioni terribili, soprattutto nei confronti di Butters: lo convincerà ad inscenare la sua morte (9x09 "Marjorine"), mandando in disperazione i genitori; rinchiuderà lo tesso in un bunker anti-atomico per farlo sparire e prendere il suo posto ad una festa di compleanno (7x11 "Casa bonita"); lo obbligherà ad ingrassare per fare da pubblicità ad un ristorante cinese e poi, quando si accorge che non riesce più a farlo dimagrire, lo costringe a sottoporsi ad un intervento di liposuzione, che naturalmente esegue lui stesso con ben poca delicatezza (6x02 "Jared ha l'A.I.D.E.S."); travestito da robot, lo prenderà in giro per l'intero episodio 8x02 "FICO-O". Tuttavia, in alcune puntate emerge la sua solitudine rispetto alla realtà che lo circonda e la necessità di sentirsi apprezzato dagli altri, come in 6x07 "I Simpson l'hanno già fatto", in cui - in uno dei suoi tipici sogni ad occhi aperti - immagina una nuova vita in compagnia delle creature marine; aspettativa che verrà tradita dalla realtà dei fatti. Eric prova inoltre un'enorme odio per gli ebrei,infatti durante halloween si è vestito da adolf hitler,e non è raro che offenda pesantemente kyle.odia profondamente gli hippie tanto che nelll'episodio""muori hippie muori""tenta di sterminarli come gli insetti,e prova grande odio per i pel di carota definendolo malvagi e senza anima,oltre a definire kyle un daywalker(pel di carota senza pelle pallida e lentiggini e con i capelli piu tendenti al rosso,coem dougie) anche se nell'episodio""pel di carota""quando egli stesso diventa un pel di carota crea un movimento separatista per i diritti dei pel di carota e rapisce tutti i bambini della città per ucciderli,salvo puoi fermare tutto quando scopre di non essere veramente pel di carota(dimostrando la sua codardia). Tra le sue azioni forse più memorabili si possono ricordare: *aver creato un'attacco alla casa bianca vestito da leader dei sudisti insieme a i genitori ubriachi di south park""la guerra civile è un'opinione"" *le risate a crepapelle per una fotografia-scherzo che ha divulgato, che però gli susciterà una sorta di "overdose di risate" (egli stesso dice che sente che si è "bruciato il suo fusibile dell'umorismo") quando vede due persone afflitte dalla sindrome di STP (hanno un sedere al posto della faccia) che cercano il loro figliolo scomparso, somigliante a Kenny nella fotografia burlona, e si preoccuperà soltanto di riacquistare il suo "senso dell'umorismo" (5x10 "Come mangiare col culo"); *l'acquisto di un intero luna-park con i soldi di un'eredità al solo scopo di non far entrare nessun altro e godersi da solo tutte le giostre (5x06 "Cartmanlandia"); *l'aver avuto a che fare con Osama Bin Laden, quando, recatosi in Afghanistan, lo prende in giro nello spezzone-parodia dei cartoni della Warner Brothers e poi lo consegna agli americani (5x09 "Osama Bin Laden se l'è fatta addosso"); *l'avvio di un commercio di feti umani dichiarando di voler curare Kenny arrivando addirittura a convincere all'aborto delle donne incinte che non intendevano abortire, per poi utilizzare le cellule staminali allo scopo di replicare un ristorante (5x13 "Kenny muore"); *la bevuta delle ceneri del defunto amico Kenny rivivendo i suoi ricordi (6x12 "Una scala per il paradiso"), con questo fatto che sarà al centro delle trame delle seguenti tre puntate della serie, in quanto l'amina di Kenny viene via dal corpo di Cartman solo dopo un esorcismo fattogli dai genitori di Chef nella puntata 6x15 "Il più grande buffone dell'universo"; *Nei due episodi 10x03 e 10x04 "Cartoon Wars Parte 1" e "Cartoon Wars Parte 2" ha tentato di distruggere la serie animata dei "Griffin", che lui non sopporta, approfittando del caos creatosi a causa delle minacce terroristiche degli islamici, dovute all'inserimento della figura di Maometto in un episodio, e recandosi agli Studi della Fox per raggiungere il suo scopo. Tuttavia i suoi piani verranno mandati in fumo da Kyle. *la gestione per alcuni mesi di un "Centro per la vendetta sui genitori" e la venuta a contatto con se stesso proveniente dal futuro (6x16 "Io e il mio futuro me"). *Nell'episodio 7x04 "C''ancellato''", si ribecca un'altra sonda anale. *si è vestito da sgualdrina per vincere un concorso"il bambino piu incontrollabile d'america *ha finto di essere disabile per vincere una gara con in premio 1000 dollari *nell'episodio""problemi di tonsillite""infetta kyle con AIDS.e per tutto l'episidio dice di essere HIVpositivo *Nell'episodio 13X02 "Il Procione", riesce ad addomesticare il terribile dio della distruzione Cthulhu, utilizzandolo per rendere il mondo un "posto migliore", distruggendo una sinagoga, San Francisco, un raduno di Hippies e uccidendo il cantante Justin Bieber. *nell"episodio ""cartman scopre l'amore""fa credere a tutti che lui e kyle sono una coppia gay facendo addirittura una cnazone che canta sul mega schermo dello stadio di basket.per far si che kyle non si fosse intromesso nella relazione tra nichole e token. Nell'episodio 10×07"l'educazione di cartman" eric viene finalmente sottomesso.infatti dopo che liane è stata informata dell'atto di bullismo di eric a un suo compagno ella comincia ad'assumere diverse tate per metterlo in riga,ma tutte falliscono. Sara solo l'intervento di Cesar millan di Dog's whispere a cambiarlo (grazie ha i suoi metodi che di solito vengono usati con i cani).il metodo funziona eric perde peso e diventa bravo a scuola,ma poi stufo di come lo "maltratta" sua madre tenterà di ucciderla,ma si renderà conto per la prima volte di non essere al centro del mondo e si arrende.il giorno dopo eric diventa il figli perfetto ma quando Cesar se ne va liane ritorna a vizziarlo vanificando il suo lavoro Aspetto Nelle sue apparizioni "classiche", Cartman si presenta come un ragazzo obeso (anche se lui dice di avere solo le ossa grandi) che indossa un berretto azzurro, un giubbotto rosso e dei guanti gialli. Rispetto agli altri tre protagonisti della serie è quello che appare più spesso senza berretto, dando sfoggio di una capigliatura castana, spettinata o in ordine a seconda delle circostanze. Eric sembra essere il bambino più brutto della sua classe. Infatti, è l'unico a non essere stato invitato alla festa di Bebe nell'episodio 8x12 "Il video-set della stupida sgualdrina viziata". Cio è pure confermato nel finale aggiuntivo dell'episodio 11x14 "La lista": quando Wendy mostra la vera lista, Eric viene visto mangiare con gli sgorbi della scuola, dimostrando che è effettivamente il più brutto. Nonostante tutto, Wendy si prende una cotta per lui nell'episodio 4x07 "Chef va fuori di testa". Famiglia Genitori Liane Cartman è la madre di Eric Cartman. Inizialmente, si pensasse che Liane fosse ermafrodita e che fosse anche il padre di Eric. Liane è anche una donna dai costumi molto facili: è stata a letto con tutti gli uomini e le donne della città, compresi il parroco del paese, il personaggio di Gesù, un alieno e un androide proveniente dal futuro (relazioni testimoniate dalle puntate 1x13 "La mamma di Cartman se la fa con tutti" e 2x02 "La mamma di Cartman continua a farsela con tutti"). L'unica persona con cui non ha giaciuto è lo storpio del paese. Liane si dimostra sempre accondiscendente anche alle più stravaganti richieste del figlio, il quale il più delle volte la raggira per i suoi discutibili progetti. Jack Tenorman è il padre di Eric Cartman. Il suo legame di paternità con Eric Cartman è rimasto sconosciuto fino agli episodi 14x05 "200" e 14x06 "201", quando Scott Tenorman, impazzito a causa dell'assassinio dei suoi genitori da parte di Eric e quindi rinchiuso in un ospedale psichiatrico, ha passato la sua permanenza in manicomio a fare delle ricerche su Cartman, nella speranza di potersi vendicare di lui. Egli scopre così che suo padre Jack Tenorman aveva giocato molto bene nei Denver Broncos durante la gioventù, e che la notte del Drunken Barn Dance egli fece sesso con Liane Cartman, che restò incinta di Eric. Non è comunque noto se Jack fosse a conoscenza o meno della gravidanza. A causa del fatto che i Denver Broncos avevano avuto un anno davvero buono, tutti credevano che rivelare che Jack Tenorman avesse avuto un figlio "bastardo" avrebbe potuto distrarlo dallo sport. Così, quando nei citati episodi 1x13 e 2x02 Eric cerca di scoprire chi sia suo padre, l'intera città ha preferito inventare la storia che Liane sia stata un'ermafrodita, piuttosto che rivelare la verità. Animali domestici Cartman ha una gatta di nome Kitty: Kitty miagola sempre chiedendo cibo a Eric (spessissimo si tratta dei timballi preparati dalla madre), ma lui la ingiuria e non gliene dà mai ("Cattiva Kitty! Cattiva!" è la sua solita lamentevole risposta). Nell'episodio 1x05 "Un elefante fa l'amore con una maiala", inoltre, Eric possiede una maialina di nome Flou Flou ("Fluffy" in inglese) che i bambini tentano di far accoppiare con un elefante posseduto da Kyle. Orientamento sessuale In alcuni episodi Cartman si viene a trovare in situazioni perlomeno ambigue con personaggi maschili. *Nell'episodio 6x07 "I Simpson l'hanno già fatto", al fine di procurarsi del liquido seminale, si intuisce che Eric ha fatto del sesso orale a un uomo. È chiaro, tuttavia, che l'ingenuo bambino è stato vittima di un abuso: dal suo racconto agli amici emerge infatti che lo sperma gli è stato dato da «''un tale in un vicolo''», il quale gli avrebbe detto di «''chiudere gli occhi e succhiare da un tubo''». *Nell'episodio 7x05 "Culone e faccia da torta", Cartman fa credere a tutti che la sua mano sia in realtà Jennifer Lopez (in realtà si è solo disegnato una faccia sulla mano); arriva addirittura a "rubare" il fidanzato (Ben Affleck) alla vera J. Lo, finendoci anche a letto. *Nell'episodio 8x02 "FICO-O", Eric viene filmato da Butters mentre, travestito da Britney Spears, imita un amplesso con una foto di Justin Timberlake a grandezza naturale. *Nell'episodio 8x07 "I Jefferson", Eric si convince di essere diventato il migliore amico di Michael Jackson, mostrando un'enorme gelosia verso chiunque cerchi di "rubarglielo" (il che può essere un riferimento alle accuse di pedofilia che hanno interessato Jackson in passato). *Nell'episodio 11x02 "Cartman fa schifo", Cartman si fa una foto mentre tiene in bocca il pene di Butters che dorme, credendo di fargli uno scherzo e di farlo passare per gay. Quando i suoi amici gli spiegano che in questo modo è proprio Cartman a sembrare gay, questo si preoccupa tantissimo e cerca, su consiglio di Kyle, di «''invertire la polarità gay''» mettendo il pene in bocca a Butters. Dopodiché arriva a ricattare gli amici per evitare che si sappia questa storia in giro e coinvolge addirittura la polizia e sua madre quando scopre che la foto è scomparsa, secondo lui rubata da Kyle che voleva mostrarla a scuola, finendo però per fare una figuraccia davanti a tutti. * nell'epsidio"petit tourette"ammette di aver toccato il pisello di suo cugino *nell'episodio 19x05""tweek x craig""ha un rapporto con mio cupidone(che potrebbe rappresentare il suo gay interiore come garrison) In altre puntate, tuttavia, Eric dimostra tendenze eterosessuali. *Nell'episodio 4x08 "Chef va fuori di testa", Cartman e Wendy Testaburger si trovano d'accordo circa il cambio della bandiera di South Park e tra i due sembra sbocciare un amore, che però rientra alla fine dell'episodio. *Nell’episodio 8x12 "Il video-set della stupida sgualdrina viziata", dopo l'arrivo di Paris Hilton a South Park, tutte le bambine diventano molto disinibite e organizzano una festa per cercare di "rimorchiare" il più possibile: Cartman è l'unico escluso, ma fa di tutto per essere invitato, arrivando a inventare scuse assurde. *Nell’episodio 9x04 "La morte di Eric Cartman", Cartman parla di donne nude con Kenny. *Nell’episodio 9x07 "Il giorno delle erezioni" Cartman si vanta con Jimmy di aver avuto rapporti sessuali con oltre 5000 ragazze e di essere un esperto nel corteggiare le donne. *Nell’episodio 10x10 "Occhio alla maestra!", Cartman ha addirittura una ragazza, Beth. Inoltre, all’inizio della puntata, parla esplicitamente del modo in cui avrebbe un rapporto sessuale con una bella maestra. *ammette di essere attratto di una certa patty nelson""le petit tourette"" La conferma della sua sessualità si ha quando si fidanza con Heidi Turner nella ventesima stagione. Abitudini e frasi tipiche *Ogni volta che sente We Are the World "deve" cantarla fino alla fine. *Ha una passione smisurata per i cheesy puff. *Odia moltissimo la serie animata dei "Griffin", tanto da cercare di cancellarla. *Ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, vede immagini grottesche e spaventose, scene di cannibalismo, uomini e animali che muoiono e operazioni chirurgiche (Episodio 4x14 "Hellen Keller! Il musical"). *Rivolge spesso il suo razzismo verso Token, accusandolo di essere "nero" e "ricco". *Odia in maniera irragionevole gli hippie (su cui fa spesso incubi). *Una delle sue frasi ricorrenti quando viene contraddetto, soprattutto da Stan e Kyle, è «Screw you guys, I'm going home!» poi tradotto nella versione italiana con «Fatevi un clistere, io vado a casa!», traduzione non proprio letterale ma che ha finito per diventare il vero tormentone di questo personaggio e uno dei tormentoni dell'intera serie italiana. Relazioni Kyle Broflovski Paradigmatico è il rapporto fra Cartman e Kyle, il bambino ebreo, verso il quale Eric mostra tutto il suo antisemitismo. Cartman odia Kyle senza che questi gli abbia mai fatto veramente un torto: ogni situazione è buona per criticarlo, prenderlo in giro, contraddirlo, sfidarlo (anche se spesso Kyle non accoglie affatto le patetiche sfide di Eric) o ricordargli il suo odio e il disprezzo che prova per gli ebrei. Più volte propone di ucciderlo, e non si capisce quanto sia seria la sua idea. Non è un caso che nell'episodio 8x04 "La passione dell'ebreo", Cartman scelga, per Halloween, di vestirsi da Adolf Hitler, verso il quale mostra sempre una ammirazione smodata, arrivando a proporsi leader di una crociata contro gli ebrei in seguito della visione di The Passion di Mel Gibson. Una delle frasi ricorrenti di Cartman è "Zitto, sporco ebreo!", rivolto proprio a Kyle. Nell'episodio 11x09 "Pel di carota", Catman sostiene addirittura che Kyle sia un Daywalker, ossia un mezzo-vampiro, poiché Kyle è solo mezzo "pel di carota" (cioè ha solo parzialmente le caratteristiche fisiche dei "pel di carota", che Cartman disprezza irragionevolmente). Nell'episodio 10x02 "Allerta Smug!", Cartman arriva tuttavia a rischiare la propria vita per salvare Kyle e la sua famiglia dalla distruzione di San Francisco, dove da poco si erano trasferiti. Solo Butters (che lo ha aiutato) conosce però la verità, visto che Cartman non ammetterà mai di aver salvato Kyle: in realtà Cartman non si sente completo e felice senza il suo arci-nemico da molestare in continuazione. Heidi Turner Nell'episodio 9x10 "Segui quell'uovo!", Cartman è stato associato ad Heidi Turner come compagno per l'allevamento di un uovo nel compito assegnato dalla scuola. In seguito, quando Cartman ha rotto l'uovo, ha pregato l'insegnante di dare a Heidi una "A" e di dare a lui una "F"; questo potrebbe provare che Eric si interessasse ai sentimenti di Heidi. Tuttavia, negli episodi successivi, non viene mostrato che i due abbiano alcun tipo di relazione. Nell'episodio 20x03 "Anime perse", Eric e Heidi iniziano una relazione quando lei gli dà un assaggio della vita al di fuori dei social media. Nella puntata successiva Cartman rivela che i due sono ora una coppia di fatto, dicendo che questa esperienza l'ha reso più saggio. Nell'episodio 20x05 "Danimarca trollata", entrambi lavorano insieme per aiutare la Danimarca a porre fine al trolling in Internet. Nell'episodio 20x06 "Fort Collins", Eric non riesce a raccontare ad Heidi del suo passato bigottismo, per paura di essere scaricato. Alla fine della ventesima stagione, Eric e Heidi stanno ancora insieme, anche se Eric è un po' deluso da lei.Si lasceranno completamente in ""splatti tomato"" stato sociale La maggior parte delle volte viene mostrato che Eric non abbia veramente degli amici, nonostante venga visto con molti suoi compagni,e alcune volte quest'ultimi si coalizzano contro di lui per via delle sue perfide azioni.neanche stan,kyle e kenny lo soppartano: hanno cercato di spedirlo in un'altra dimensione""spookyfish"",lo hanno sostituito con bebe nell'episodio""le bocce di bebe""e nell'episodio 1×08"niente colpi sotto l'aureola"viene rivelato che cartman è entrato nel gruppo solo perchè offendeva sempre pip.ma nonostante tutto alcune volte sembra andare d'accordo con i suoi amici,ma solo raramente e con malavoglia.gli unici che sembrano piu o meno sopportarlo sono butters,jimmy e alcune volte clyde. Musica Nell'episodio 4x09 "Boy band", realizza il suo sogno di essere un'acclamata star di una boyband, quando riesce a mettere in piedi un gruppetto musicale formato da lui e i suoi tre amici e che suona senza successo nel centro commerciale di South Park; cerca di convincere il direttore del centro commerciale con una videocassetta dei quattro che si esibiscono, ma a causa di un infelice taglio del nastro, prima appartenuto a sua madre, per la prima volta si rende conto dell'inclinazione ninfomane del genitore, impegnata in atteggiamenti sadomaso con lo psicologo della scuola. Nell'episodio 7x08 "I cristiani pestano duro", fonda insieme a Butters e Token il gruppo Christian Rock Faith + 1, con il quale vende più di un milione di copie. Il gruppo era stato fondato solo perchè Cartman voleva vincere il Disco di platino prima di Kyle; quando, dopo un concerto, Cartman scopre che il Christian Rock assegna al massimo il "Disco di mirra", capendo di aver perso la "scommessa" con Kyle, bestemmia per tre volte sul palcoscenico. Cartman ha mostrato durante la serie grandi doti da cantante che da rapper(""put it down""10×01).storica è la canzone che ha cantato nel film "kyle's mom is a stupid bitch". nei videogiochi en:Eric Cartman uk:Ерік Картман Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Heroes Categoria:Villains Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Studenti